memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:FleetCaptain
This user believes in keeping talk page conversations in one place. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on this page. If I left a comment on another page, expect my reply there. =Communications Archives= * User talk:FleetCaptain/Archive1 =Starfleet Communications= Please leave talk page messages here. I will respond on this page with my answer. Military References I did a lot of hand-editing to convert the format while still keeping the structure intact. I removed much of the wikification, keeping the links to MA pages about military topics (Starfleet and real world). Military references @ EAS Any updates? Anything I missed or I could improve? Bernd 23:32, 9 April 2008 (UTC) :WOW...that's the coolest thing I've ever seen. There might be some minor updates to the episode list and if I find any new veterans for the military chart I'll let you know. Thanks a million for creating that webpage, you did a awesome job. -FC 03:58, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Thanks, and you're welcome. I will include any updates as soon as possible. I don't know where to look for the edit history of the page, and I so can't reconstruct which members were involved in its creation. Can you tell me anything more? Here are two possible additions: 1) In TOS: "Balance of Terror" the Destroyer-Submarine conflict is particularly based on the old movie The Enemy Below. I only vaguely remember the film, someone brought that to my attention. Anyway, while it is not exactly related to the "real" military, it may be a nice addition. 2) The MACOs on Enterprise. Because people will ask "Are these the Starfleet Marines?" It may be also interesting to note that their rank structure is different than that of Starfleet. (Of course, Colonel West may deserve a mention for the same reason.) -Bernd 14:12, 10 April 2008 (UTC) :I actually didn't get a chance to expand the article to include Enteprise military; when I do (in my shipyard page) I will let you know. Regarding "The Enemy Below", I've read at least two texts which state the Star Trek producers didnt base BOT on the film and actually have gotten angry in recent years that this has been suggested. I think that is mainly a fan assumption since the two plots are kind of similar. :I was curious if the page you created is linked from the main page of your website. I would like to think a visitor to the wqebsite could go in and find it. I tried to find it from the main page and the database page but didnt see a link. Will it be a stand alone to your website? Just curious. It is, after all, YOUR website! ;-) Thanks again for the trans-wiki. -FC 17:52, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Sure. I am going to announce the new page right now. I was just making sure that everything was all right. Bernd 18:38, 10 April 2008 (UTC) USAAF A visitor notified me that the US Army Air Corps (USAAC) was renamed to US Army Air Force (USAAF) in 1941, so the USAAF should have encountered the Ferengi in 1947 (only to be renamed to USAF later that year). Can you confirm that? Bernd 19:47, 13 April 2008 (EDT) :That's probably true, but the dialouge of the episode must be checked. I recommend bringing this up on the episode talk page. -FC 12:57, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Korea Oops on that bg note. I got an edit conflict, and didn't notice the bg paragraph that went missing. My apologies there. :) -- Sulfur 10:44, 29 May 2008 (UTC) :Thank you very much for keeping me straight with these images and updating the country template. I cracked a smile when I watched the Cage and realized that there at least 6 geographical regions which can be made out on that map! And none of them have articles yet!! :-) -FC 10:46, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Congrats Congrats to your "first" article. ;) – Tom 01:47, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :That's a phrase I often use to denote the "first article" on a page...not my particular first article. That can be found here. Thanks anyway for the congrats! -FC 01:51, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yah, it's a bit silly to use it, since it ain't your first article. If you can't think of something better, how about "starting article"? It's more accurate. -- Sulfur 02:02, 30 May 2008 (UTC) A little help I noticed that you asked Sulfur about striking out comments. Use and to strike out. Like this. Hope that helps. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 23:05, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Yes, thanks! I can't figure out why it wasnt working before. Must have had the "/" in the wrong place. -FC 19:01, 11 June 2008 (UTC) No problem. Also, in following with the title of this section, I battled a vandal that had something against the fact that you are a Naval officer. In fact, he did it twice, until ThomasHL was kind enough to block him. Some people just don't have any respect, sir. ----[[User:Mainphramephreak| Willie]][[User Talk:Mainphramephreak| LLAP]] 19:20, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :I think that was someone who was just trying to cause a problem on the internet and/or see how long people would feed the troll. I'm glad it was only blocked after 2 edits. Wikipedia is even worse. I completely separated myself from that website since there is a large amount of anti-American/anti-U.S. military feelings over there, mostly I think becuase the majority of Wikipedia users are now from Europe or the UK. I could tell some stories about that site to be sure. -FC 20:07, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Archival matters Glad you liked the tag. ;-) – Cleanse 02:38, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :To quote Golem from The Hobbit: "Thief!! Thief!!!" :-) -FC 21:22, 14 June 2008 (UTC) United Fleet of Planets Fine, we both support merge. What part of your comment(s) do you think I failed to read? --TribbleFurSuit 01:03, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :""Away, away, spirit! And let honest men approach!" I would suggest keeping comments about this on the talk page of the article. Coming to my personal talk page with that kind of statement is somewhat akin to the bully following me out from the cafeteria at recess because they didn't like something I said at the lunch table and wanting to start a fight. Not that this was your intention, only that it really appears that way. Keep it on the article talk page, please. -FC 13:20, 5 July 2008 (UTC) ::For what it's worth, as a neutral bystander, I think that implying such "bullying" on the talk page in the first place isn't really any better. -- Cid Highwind 14:08, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Exactly why I kept this on my own personal talk page. Best thing to do would be just to wish eachother well and go back to the main article. As TFS said, we both support a merge so there is nothing really further in dispute here. So, I wish everyone well! -FC 14:21, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::No offense FC, but you started this one, not TribbleFur. TribbleFur was making an on topic contribution to a talk page, with no personal comments or anything directed at you, and you came back with this, implying that his presence there was only because of you, and basically only to be annoying to you (given your history). You made this personal, not TribbleFur, and he has done nothing in this to be antagonistic or combative. You have now, twice. Even TribbleFur's comment opening this discussion on this page is not antagonistic or aggressive. Certainly it isn't bullying. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:22, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :The matter of TFS following me about to various articles is part of a much larger issue which I am handlng off of Memory Alpha. Nothing good can come of discussing it here and I cant go into it. As for the merge vote, its a dead issue now since as stated above, we both agree to a merge. Like I said, I think the best thing would be everyone just wish eachother well and have a nice day. Thats what I intend to do and don't plan on flaming it up any further. -FC 14:26, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :::You can't just make an issue and decide you don't want to play anymore and kill it. TFS has been on a LOT of articles lately, and a LOT of talk page discussions. To suggest that an action which, as I said, was not personal, antagonistic, aggressive, or combative was out of some "personal malice" seems to suggest more about your ego than TFS behavior. No offense, but that is how I see it. TFS has certainly been antagonistic in the past (and has been warned against such behavior), but he was not in this case. You should have been the "bigger man" and not made this personal, and not brought it up on the article talk page at all. You brought your supposed "feud" into this, not TFS. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:30, 5 July 2008 (UTC) :Matters outside of Memory Alpha I can't discuss here. But thank you for your comments and opinions, they were read and appreciated. -FC 14:34, 5 July 2008 (UTC)